You're My Christmas Gift: KangTeuk vers
by SJ Little Fish
Summary: Kangin berusaha menjadi kado natal untuk Leeteuk.   WARNING: ONESHOT/YAOI/ABAL/GAJE/non-EYD. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Cast : KangTeuk with the all member of Super Junior**

**ONESHOOT/ YAOI/ GAJE/ NON-EYD**

**Disclaimer : Everyone is God's but this fict is mine^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!^^**

**YOU'RE MY CHRISTMAS GIFT**

**KangTeuk version**

*Leeteuk POV*

Aku melirik kearah jam dinding yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Hufh, sudah jam segini aku bahkan belum menghubungi Kangin, tapi tentu aku sudah mengucapkan ucapan natal kepadanya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya, aku sangat ingin di natal ini bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tapi tampaknya mustahil, dia sepertinya sedang sibuk, sms dariku saja tidak dibalas.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku disofa ruang tengah. Sepi. Suasana dorm tampak sepi karena semua menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan masing-masing. Aku meraih ponselku dari dalam saku, hanya sekedar memeriksa apa ada pesan. Dan benar! Ada satu pesan. Tapi bukan dari Kangin, melainkan dari Siwon. Aku membaca pesan itu dengan malas-malasan dan sedikit kekecewaan.

_From: Siwonnie_

_Hyung, aku sedang bersama Kibum sekarang. Apa aku perlu mengajak ke dorm?_

Ahhh ternyata hanya mau memberitahu ia sedang bersama Kibum sekarang. Dengan cepat aku membalas pesan dari Siwon. Hah mereka pasti sangat bahagia karena bisa menghabiskan natal bersama pasangan mereka. Sedangkan aku? Oh ayolah, apa aku harus menghabiskan natal bersama Kang Sora? Tidak! Pasanganku hanya Kim Young Woon!

Aish lama-lama aku gila hanya karena perdebatan didalam diriku yang membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Hmm baiklah, aku akan mengecek satu-satu kamar para dongsaengku, ya siapa tau ada yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan bisa menemaniku mengobrol.

Aku mulai masuk kedalam kamar KyuMin. Ah couple yang lucu ini, mereka selalu malu-malu untuk memperlihatkan hubungan mereka didepan kamera, tapi kalau di dorm? Eunhae couple saja kalah mesra dari mereka berdua. Dengan pelan aku membuka pintu kamar itu, dan aku menemukan kedua dongsaengku itu sedang tertidur diatas ranjang Sungmin. Sungmin terlelap dipelukan Kyuhyun. Ah manis sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu dengan pelan, agar tak membangunkan mereka berdua. Kemudian aku beranjak kearah kamar EunHae. Saat kubuka pintu kamar mereka, dan ternyata kamar itu kosong. Ah paboya Park Jung Soo, tadi kan mereka sedang bermain salju dihalaman belakang, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan itu? Lalu aku menuju kamar YeWook, dan yang kutemukan adalah dua orang namja yang sedang sibuk bermesraan. Kamar terakhir adalah kamar Shindong, dan ternyata ia sedang terlelap dengan headset yang masih bertengger ditelinganya.

Ah apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah seperti orang gila yang sibuk mondar-mandir didalam dorm. Kangin-ah, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang. Biasanya selalu ada Heechul yang menemaniku. Tapi sekarang? Dia mendahuluiku masuk wajib militer. Kim Young Woon, bogoshippo.

.

*Kangin POV*

Aku memutuskan hubungan teleponku dengan Donghae. Aish namja manis itu, selalu saja menggodaku ditelepon. Godaannya selalu sukses membuat wajahku memerah. Baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu?

**FLASHBACK**

___"Yeoboseyo, Hae-ah."_

_ "Ah hyung, apa kabar? Kau tidak datang ke dorm? Merry christmas hyung."_

_ "Yaaa pelan-pelanlah berbicara. Aku baik-baik saja Hae, merry christmas too. Hmm, aku memang ada rencana kesana, tapi aku agak sibuk Hae, jadi aku tak janji bisa kesana."_

_ "Hyung apa kau tidak merindukan Teukkie hyung? Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"_

_ Aku tertegun dengan pertanyaan Donghae. Benar, aku belum menghubunginya hari ini. Bahkan sms darinya saja belum kubalas sampai sekarang. Aku pikir dia sudah bahagia tanpa aku sekarang._

_ "Hmm ntahlah Hae, aku sama sekali belum menghubunginya sekarang."_

_ "MWO? Waeyo hyung? Apa kau sudah tak menyayangi Teukkie hyung lagi?"_

_ "Aniyo! Hae, aku hanya merasa dia sudah bahagia sekarang tanpa aku. Nyatanya saja aku selalu dapat melihat senyum bahagia ketika ia bersama Kang Sora-ssi."_

_ "Hyung~ ayolah itu hanya reality show. Teukkie hyung selalu bilang bahwa ia hanya mencintaimu. Dan Kang Sora? Hahaha tenanglah, itu hanya sebuah tuntutan dari reality show itu."_

_ "Tapi Hae..."_

_ "Sudahlah hyung, hari ini ia benar-benar sendiri. Temanilah dia, berikan kebahagiaan dan kado natal terindah kepadanya hari ini. Arrasseo? Baiklah hyung, sudah dulu ya, aku sedang sibuk menemani Hyukkie-ku bermain salju. Sampai jumpa hyung."_

_ PLIP_

**FLASHBACK END**

Baik, sekarang sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap menemui namja cantikku itu. Aku tau dia pasti kecewa karena aku tak membalas smsnya. Teukkie-ah, tunggulah. Aku akan menjadi kado natal terindah untukmu.

.

*Author POV*

Leeteuk masih duduk sendirian didepan TV. TV itu sama sekali tidak menyala, Leeteuk menyibukan dirinya dengan membaca majalah. Tampak wajah bosan tersirat diwajah angel-nya itu.

BRAK

"Hyung~ Hyung!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba masuk kedalam dorm sambil berteriak histeris, membuat Leeteuk terperanjat terkejut.

"W-waeyo? Kenapa kalian berteriak bergitu histeris huh? Member lain sedang tidur, itu akan membuat mereka terbangun."

"Hyung, ada seorang namja yang menguntit kami dari tadi hyung!" Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan wajah yang cemas dan ketakutan.

"Mwoya?"

"Ne hyung! Namja itu memperhatikan kami terus saat kami sedang sibuk bermain salju hyung. Padahal kami bermain dihalaman belakang yang tentu saja jarang ada orang disana." Kini Donghae yang menjelaskan dengan tampang yang sama ketakutannya dengan Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk terdiam memperhatikan kedua dongsaengnya yang kini masih sibuk ketakutan. Ia tampak cemas melihat kedua dongsaeng kesayangannya itu ketakutan.

"Umm baiklah, sekarang kalian masuk kekamar saja. Tenangkan diri kalian, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Arrasseo?" Leeteuk mencoba menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

"Ne hyung." EunHae beranjak menuju kamar mereka.

"Hae,kau yakin rencana kita akan berhasil?" Eunhyuk berbisik kepada Donghae.

"Kau tenang saja chagi, aku yakin ini pasti berhasil." Donghae balik berbisik kepada Eunhyuk sambil menarik namjachingunya itu agar segera masuk kedalam kamar.

.

Leeteuk memberanikan diri melangkah keluar dorm menuju halaman belakang. Dengan pelan ia berjalan dihalaman belakang sambil terus menghamburkan tatapannya kesekelilingnya, mencoba mencari dimana namja yang dianggap penguntit oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Sama sekali tidak ada orang disini. Hah mereka berdua itu, sungguh kekanak-kanakan."

Leeteuk berjalan menuju sebuah bangku dihalaman belakang. Ia duduk dibangku itu, dan tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh sebuah kertas diatas bangku itu, tepat disampingnya. Tangan halusnya meraih kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera dikertas tersebut.

_"Merry Christmas,honey. Love you,Park Jung Soo._

_ KYW"_

"Mwoya? Ada namaku disini? Apa ini dari salah satu fans? Hahaha romantis sekali."

Leeteuk masih setia menatap kertas itu dengan senyuman angelicnya. Tiba-tiba ia tertegun saat membaca surat itu sekali lagi. Matanya membulat ketika membaca inisial yang tertera di surat tersebut.

"KYW? Nugu? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan inisial ini. Jangan-jangan ini..."

Perkataan Leeteuk terhenti ketika merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh bahunya pelan. Jantung Leeteuk berdegup kencang, ada sedikit ketakutan menjalar ditubuhnya karena ia takut itu adalah penguntit yang dimaksud Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dengan penuh keberanian Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah pemilik tangan yang menyentuh bahunya itu.

"K-Kim...Young Woon?" Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya, mengucapka sebuah nama dengan terbata.

"Ne hyung, ini aku." Kangin tersenyum lembut menatap Leeteuk.

"Jadi...surat ini...kau yang membuatnya?"

"Hmm ne chagi." Kangin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk menatap mata Kangin dengan hangat dan lembut, ia menyunggingkan senyuman angel khasnya dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Kangin.

"Kangin-ah, bogoshippo, jeongmal bogoshippoyo."

"Nado hyung, nado bogoshippo." Kangin mengelus lembut rambut Leeteuk.

Kangin meregangkan pelukan mereka berdua. Ia menatap dalam-dalam namjachingunya yang cantik itu. Kangin mengelus pipi Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"Hyung, mianhae aku tak membalas sms tadi pagi."

"Ne, gwenchana Kangin-ah."

"Teukkie-ah, lihat kesana." Kangin menunjuk kesisi kiri halaman, diikuti gerakan kepala Leeteuk yang menurut kearah tunjukan Kangin.

Sebuah pohon cemara berukuran sedang dihalaman belakang dorm yang telah dihias dengan aksesoris berwarna silver oleh Kangin. Leeteuk menatapnya dengan wajah yang berbinar. Ia tampak sangat kagum dan menyukai pohon itu.

"Kangin-ah...kau sendiri yang menghiasnya?"

"Ne chagi."

"Indah sekali Kangin-ah." Leeteuk masih setia menatap pohon tersebut.

"Kau suka umm?" Kangin memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang, melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Leeteuk.

"Aku suka sekali Kangin-ah. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo."

"Ne. Merry christmas chagiya." Kangin membalikkan tubuh Leeteuk dan menemukan tatapan mereka berdua.

"Merry christmas too nae Kangin. Thanks for being my beautiful christmas gift." Leeteuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kangin, tersenyum lembut kepada namjachingunya itu.

Kangin mengangguk. Perlahan didekatinya wajahnya ke wajah manis Leeteuk, dan ia mencium pelan dan lembut bibir sang leader, merasakan hangatnya natal bersama namjachingunya itu.

**FIN**

Annyeonghaseyo^^ Saya kembali lagi saudara-saudara hahahahaha #plak

Oke ini dia KangTeuk version, mian yah kalo jelek hehe. Udah ini bakal disusul sama HanChul version. Sengaja HanChul dibuat terakhiran hehe. Oke, gomawo ya yang udah ngereview cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Jeongmal gamsahamnida^^ Keep review chinguya, gamsaHAE^^


End file.
